


Look But Don't Touch

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: hp_may_madness, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 10 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Cedric/Harry, orgasm denial, silver.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Look But Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 10 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Cedric/Harry, orgasm denial, silver.

You wait, Disillusioned, in the corner of the Prefect's bath, knowing Potter will follow your suggestion.

When he arrives, you're already half-hard in anticipation. You watch as he strips, the silvery light in the room painting his skin pale blue.

He's young, you know that, but you aren't planning to touch. He has mere wisps of hair at his nipples but a lush treasure trail leading down to his cock.

It doesn't take long for him to realise just how relaxing a bath here is. His head rests against the edge of the tub, his eyes closed, lips parted. His arm moves rhythmically, making little waves that splash against the tiles.

You slide your hand into your pants and give yourself a firm stroke as you watch. If you could, you'd slip into the water with him, bring him to the brink of orgasm and then pull back, teasing him mercilessly, until he fell apart, begging for release. 

He moans, then whimpers as he comes—a sound that goes straight to your cock, making you shiver. 

But you won't let yourself come because Cho is waiting for you. And when you sink into her cunt, you'll be thinking of him.


End file.
